micronacionalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Isla de las Rosas
La República Esperantista de la Isla de las Rosas (en esperanto Esperanta Respubliko de la Insulo de la Rozoj) fue una plataforma artificial en el mar Adriático (a 11,612 km de la costa de Rimini, 44º10'49''N 12º37'20''EEn algunos documentos oficiales las coordenadas están escritas como sigue: 44º10'48''N 12º37'00''E.), a 500 m de las aguas territoriales italianas, que en 1968 fue proclamada por su fundador, el ingeniero boloñés Giorgio Rosa, Estado Soberano. La experiencia de la autoproclamada República Esperantista de la Isla de las Rosas durò un par de semanas, durante el verano de ese año. Nombre La entidad que se quería constituir en la plataforma artificial fue denominada, en esperanto, Libera Teritorio de la Insulo de la Rozoj (en español Territorio Libre de la Isla de las Rosas), transformándose después en Esperanta Respubliko de la Insulo de la Rozoj (República Esperantista de la Isla de las Rosas). Se interpreta que el término Rozoj (en español rosas) viene prestado dal apellido de Giorgio Rosa, proyectista y costructor de la plataforma artificial, así como creador e inspirador del Estado, y por su deseo de «ver cómo florecen las rosas en el mar».Il "Libero stato dell'Isola delle Rose", Il Collezionista, n. 12/2006. pág. 29. Geografía thumb|left|250px|Isla de las Rosas, activa, con una motora atracada. La plataforma se situó a 6,27 millas náuticas (11,612 km) de la costa italiana, próxima a Torre Pedrera, de la comuna de Rimini, 500 metros fuera de las aguas territoriales italianasSe ha de tener presente que en 1968 el límite de las aguas territoriales italianas era de 6 millas (11,112 km), fijado por el Codice della Navigazione (r.d. n. 327 del 30/03/1942); con la ley n. 359 del 14/08/1974 el límite se amplió a 12 millas (22,224 km).. La Isla limitaba exclusivamente con aguas internacionales, a excepción del lado suroeste donde llegaban al límite de las aguas territoriales italianas. La superficie de la Isla de las Rosas era de 400 m² (0,0004 km²), mientras que la de sus "aguas territoriales" era de 62,54 km². Actualmente en unas posiciones similares a cerca de 16 km de la costa se encuentran las plataformas metaníferas de Agip "Azalea A" (44º10'16''N 12º42'52''E) y "Azalea B" (44º9'50''N 12º43'12''E)Elenco piattaforme e strutture assimilabili.. Gobierno La Isla de las Rosas se dio un "gobierno", formado de una Presidencia del Consejo de los Departamentos y de cinco Departamentos, subdivididos en Divisiones y Oficinas. Así estaba el Departamento de Presidencia, encabezada por Antonio Malossi, el Departamento de Finanzas, presidido por María Auvernia, el Departamento de Interior, dirigido por Carlo Clerks, el Departamento de Industria y Comercio, encabezada por Luciano Marchetti, el Departamento de Relaciones, encabezado por el abogado Luciano Mole, y finalmente el Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores en el que se encontraba a la cabeza Mezzini Cesarina. Símbolos de la República La Isla de las Rosas adoptò un escudo de armas representando tres rosas rojas, con tallo de hojas verdes, reunidas en un campo bianco de un escudo samnita, como se describe en la Costitución. Se ha de notar que el escudo fue reproducido en el borde superior de los folletos filatélicos y recogía los colores nacionales (verde, bianco y rojo) de la bandera italiana, pero, en vez de representar cuatro rosas formando un ramo, sólo contenía tres. thumb|right|180px|Bandera de Peter Coffin en el CAAC (Sevilla, 2014)[[:Wikipedia:Peter Coffin (artist)|Peter Coffin. Exposición "Lo que ha de venir ya ha llegado" en el Centro Andaluz de Arte Contemporáneo de Sevilla, 2014..]] Se instituyó también una bandera de color naranja que tenía en su centro el emblema republicano. También fue adoptado como "himno" Steuermann! Laß die Wacht! (en español ¡Timonel, deje la guardia!), que es el Chor der Norwegischen Matrosen de la primera escena del tercer acto en la ópera El holandés errante de Richard Wagner. El lema nacional era Far crescere le rose sul mare (Crecen las rosas en el mar). Lengua oficial La Isla de las Rosas adoptò como "lengua oficial" propia el esperanto, para establecer claramente su soberanía y la independencia de la República Italiana, y poner de relieve el carácter internacional de la nueva República. Rosa no era un esperantista y para la adopción del esperanto como su lengua oficial fue asesorado por un esperantista boloñés, el padre franciscano Albino Ciccanti, muy activo en Rimini. Se ha de recordar que del 18 al 23 de septiembre de 1965 se celebró en Rimini el 36º Congreso Nacional de la FEI, la Federazione Esperantista Italiana. Este evento debió ser el resorte comunicativo para la elección (guiado por un cuidado marketing) del esperanto. El único otro ejemplo de adopción del esperanto como lengua oficial de una nación de fantasía se da con el proyecto de adopción por el "Territorio Libre de Moresnet", que debería haberse transformado en el "Stato Esperantista Indipendente di Amikejo". Moneda y timbre Moneda La Isla de las Rosas se dotò de una divisa monetaria para los sellos: el "Mill" (el plural "Mills"), que fue traducido en esperanto como Milo (el plural Miloj). El valor del Mill, de la época, debía ser correspondiente a aquel de la lira italiana, con un cambio 1:1, a la par: el menor valor de sello para el correo ordinario era de 30 Mills cuando en Italia era de 30 liras, y las hojas con 10 valores de 30 Mills, equivalentes a 300 Mills, fueron vendidos a 300 liras, mientras que los sellos sueltos de 30 Mills franqueados y matasellados con timbre y fecha a 150 liras. Debía existir sin embargo un valor "Ros", equivalente a 100 Mills/Miloj y, seguidamente, a 100 liras. Pero esta divisa para la moneda no fue más implementada. La Isla de las Rosas no "emite" más, en acuñación e impresión de monedas y sellos, aunque se tenía la intención de batir monedas metálicas conmemorativas. Sellos thumb|right|250px|Sellos de la cuarta emisión. La Isla de las Rosas "emite" un cierto número de sellos (dos series en cinco emisiones): *1ª Serie / 1ª Emisión (presumiblemente del 1º de mayo de 1968 al 25 de junio de 1968): 1 valor de 30 Mills, con el emisor en esperanto Posto de la L.T. de la Insulo de la Rozoj (Servicio Postal de la L.T. de la Isla de las Rosas), representando la plataforma y la posición geográfica de la isla; *1ª Serie / 2ª Emisión (presumiblemente del 1º de mayo de 1968 al 25 de junio de 1968): 1 valor de 30 Mills, con el emisor en esperanto Posto de la L.T. de la Insulo de la Rozoj (Servicio Postal de la L.T. de la Isla de las Rosas), representando la plataforma y la posición geográfica de la isla, con una mancha sobre las letras "L.T."; *1ª Serie / 3ª Emisión (presumiblemente del 25 de junio de 1968 al 11 de febrero de 1969): fueron usados sellos de la 1ª Serie / 1° y 2° Emisiones, sobreimpresas al centro de cada sello con un timbre a mano cuadrado de goma, con tinta negra, con el texto en esperanto Milita Itala Okupado (Ocupación Militar Italiana); *1ª Serie / 4ª Emisión (presumiblemente del 25 de junio de 1968 al 11 de febrero de 1969): fueron usados sellos de la 1ª Serie / 1° y 2° Emisiones, sobreimpresas linearmente con un timbre a mano linear de goma, con tinta negra, con el texto en esperanto Milita Itala Okupado (Ocupación Militar Italiana); *2ª Serie / 5ª Emisión (presumiblemente del 11 de febrero de 1969): 3 valores da 30, 60 y 120 Miloj (en esperanto), con el emisor en esperanto Poŝto Esperanta Respubliko Insulo Rozoj (Servicio Postal de la República Esperantista de la Isla de Rosas) - en exilio - representando la explosión de la isla, con un barco batiendo una bandera roja, con una orla negra de luto y el texto en latín Hostium rabies diruit opus non ideam''El inicio de la frase ''Hostium rabies diruit (La violencia del enemigo destruye) aparece en los sellos del área italiana, y precisamente en una serie ordinaria propagandística emitida por la República Social Italiana (RSI) a comienzos de junio de 1944, emitida inicialmente en Roma y después en Novara. Figurando monumentos que "la violencia enemiga destruye": cierto para la abadía de Montecasino y la iglesia de Santa María de la Gracia de Milán, parcialmente verdadero para la iglesia de San Lorenzo de Roma y la iglesia de San Ciriaco de Ancona; falso para la Logia de los Mercantes de Bolonia y la Catedral de Palermo, que en realidad permanecieron indemnes. (La violencia del enemigo destruye la obra no la idea), la ilustración resultó un poco borrosa. thumb|left|250px|Hoja de sellos de la primera emisión. Tirada: *De la 1° y de la 2° emisiones fueron emitidas cerca de 5.000 ejemplares, de los cuales vendieron cerca de un millar. *De la 3° y de la 4° emisiones fueron sobreimpresos cerca de un centenar de ejemplares. *De la 5° emisión fueron emitidos aproximadamente cerca de 1.500 ejemplares. Los sellos de la Isla de las Rosas fueron impresos con marca de agua y engomados en hojas de 10 valores (2 filas de 5 valores) cada una. El matasellos postal tenía la inscripción Verda Haveno (Puerto Verde): *''Verda'' = "verde", es el color tradicional que el movimiento esperantista ha asumido como propio, porque es el símbolo de la esperanza; *''Haveno'' = "puorto", indica la función que la plataforma realmente cumplía a 10 kilómetros de la costa. La Oficina Postal tenía sede en Vía Georges Bizet n. 3 en la Isla de las Rosas. Historia Creación de la base thumb|right|250px|Isla de las Rosas en construcción. En 1958 el ingeniero boloñés Giorgio Rosa (n. 1925) pensò construir un marco de tubos de acero soldados en tierra, a transportar por la superficie hasta el punto preseleccionado (fuera de las aguas territoriales italianas) e instalarlo. Se costituye por tanto la SPIC (Sociedad Experimental para la Inyección de Cemento), con presidencia de Gabriella Chierici, mujer del ingeniero y director técnico. La primera inspección del punto elegido, frente a Rimini, cerca de 11,5 km a la línea di costa, se hace el 15 y el 16 de julio de 1958, utilizando un sextante y alineándose con el faro del rascacielos de Rimini. Giorgio Rosa hipotetizò para la base de su isla elevar el bajo fondo marino con un sistema de dragado de la arena retenida por algas. Las visitas se hicieron utilizando un barco, construido en acero y propulsado con un motor de un Fiat 500, y prosiguieron todo el verano de 1960, con una frecuencia quincenal, teniendo como base una cabaña en el muelle de Rimini. En el verano de 1962 paró, por problemas técnicos y financieros, la empresa se detuvo; también en octubre de este año fue requerido por la autoridad italiana para eliminar cualquier obstáculo a la navegación. El 30 de mayo de 1964 fueron contactadas las Capitanías de Puerto de Rimini, Rávena y Pesaro, respectivamente para optar a los espacios en el muelle, para los suministros de gasóleo y para la construcción de la estructura de la isla en los astilleros navales y para la publicación del aviso a los navegantes para la señalización de la presencia de estructuras. Declaración de independencia thumb|left|250px|Isla de las Rosas terminada (foto de 11 de julio de 1968). Durante todo 1965 y 1966 prosiguieron las labores de armamento de la estructura, pero muy lentamente, debido a las adversas condiciones climáticas en la mar que no permitían operar por más de tres días a la semana. El 23 de noviembre de 1966 la capitanía de puerto de Rimini instò a cesar en las labores sin autorización, porque la zona estaba en concesión a Eni. El siguiente 23 de enero también la policía se interesò en el asunto, requiriendo confirmación sobre que se trataba de trabajos experimentales. El 20 de mayo de 1967 a la profundidad de 280 metros desde el plano del piso de la isla fue encontrada, por perforación, una bolsa de agua dulce. El 20 de agosto de 1967 la isla era abierta al público. Mientras tanto en la isla continuaron las labores: sobre postes fue levantado un piso armado con ladrillos elevado 8 metros sobre el nivel del mar, sobre el que se construyeron los muros que delimitaron los vanos. El área disponible era de 400 m². Se comenzó una sobreelevación de un segundo piso, que debía concluirse, según lo previsto, con cinco pisos. Fue también equipada el área de desembarco de los buques (la "Haveno Verda", en español el "Puerto Verde"), que se hizo a través de los muelles y escaleras, con tubos de goma llenas de agua dulce (con peso específico, por tanto, menor que la del agua de mar y flotante) para remansar el espacio de agua destinado al desembarco; esta solución ya había sido adoptada en plataformas análogas a largo de Londres. La isla artificial declarò unilateralmente la "independencia" el 1º de mayo de 1968, con Giorgio Rosa como "Presidente". Tras la declaración de independencia La declaración de Giorgio Rosa fue hecha pública mediante una única conferencia de prensa el lunes 24 de junio de 1968. La primavera en Rimini de 1968, como en el verano precedente, vio gran tráfico marítimo de la costa italiana a la Isla de las Rosas y viceversa, desatando creciente preoccupación por parte de la fuerza del orden italiano. Las acciones de Rosa fueron vistas por el gobierno italiano como una estratagema para obtener los ingresos turísticos sin el pago de los impuestos, dado que la Isla de las Rosas era fácilmente accesible desde la costa italiana. Pronto la República Italiana dispuso una vigilancia por patrulleras de la Guardia de Finanzas y de la capitanía de puerto vecina a la plataforma, impidiendo a cualquiera, constructores incluidos, atracar, consiguiendo de facto un bloqueo naval. En aquel momento la Isla de las Rosas tenía solamente un habitante estable, Pietro Bernardini, que, después de haber naufragado en el mar Adriático durante una tempestad, alcanzó la seguridad de la plataforma tras 8 horas en el mar; posteriormente contrató la plataforma para un año. El 21 de junio de 1968 Rosa mantuvo una entrevista con el capitán Barnabà del Servicio de Información de Defesna, el servicio secreto militar italiano. En el curso del verano de 1968 parece ser que la micronación se había dotado (o había intención de dotarse) de una pequeña estación radiofónica propia de onda media, presumiblemente a fin de disponer de un medio de información para sensibilizar a la opinión pública acerca de su causa y para contrarrestar las acciones represivas del gobierno italianonewslinet.it.. Destrucción Cualquiera que sea la verdadera razón detrás de la micronación de la Rosa, el gobierno italiano respondió con rapidez y decisión: 55 días después de la declaración de independencia, el martes 25 de junio de 1968 a las 7:00 de la mañana, una docena de embarcaciones de la policía con agentes de la DIGOS, de los Carabineros y de la Guardia de Finanzas, rodearon y tomaron posesión de la plataforma, sin ningún acto de violencia. Fue prohibido cualquier atraque en la isla, y no se le permitió al guardián Pietro Ciavatta y su esposa, únicas personas en ese momento en la isla, desembarcar en tierra. El "Gobierno de la República Esperantista de la Isla de las Rosas" envió un telegrama al Presidente de la Repúlica Italiana Giuseppe Saragat para quejarse de "la violación de su soberanía y el daño infligido sobre el turismo local por la ocupación militar", siendo ignorado. El 5 de julio de 1968 Stefano Menicacci,Tarjeta. diputado del Movimiento Social Italiano, transmitió al ministro del Interior, Francesco Restivo,Tarjeta. de la Democracia Cristiana, del segundo gobierno de Leone, en el cargo desde el 24 de junio de 1968, la siguiente consulta: :"El abajo firmante solicita preguntar al Ministro del Interior para saber cuál es la postura oficial adoptada en el asunto por el Ministerio relativo a la construcción denominada "Insulo de la Rozoj" existente frente a la costa de Rimini, y en particular las instrucciones dadas a las autoridades marítimas italianas contra la existencia de tales artefactos marinos de gran tamaño. :''Además, el interrogador quiere saber si responde a la verdad que la capitanía del puerto de Rimini ya hace más de un año por orden del Ministro había dado la orden de suspensión de los trabajos y las razones para que el mismo, en contravención de las órdenes ministeriales, no sólo continuó, sino que dio lugar a una construcción con condiciones de habitabilidad, arrendamiento de negocios, impresión de sellos, colocación de bandera y acuñación de moneda, hasta llegar a una presunción de la existencia de un estado-broma en el Estado italiano. :''El interrogador también quiere saber de qué manera tiene intención de intervenir en los términos más enérgicos para el cumplimiento oportuno en este caso del Código de Navegación y de las leyes de la República, así como para el respeto -dentro del ordenamiento jurídico nacional- de la autoridad del Estado también para no causar "a posteriori" perjuicios económicos y morales contra las acciones incontroladas de terceros." :(Stefano Menicacci, pregunta parlamentaria ''(3-00077) MENICACCI) El 9 de julio de 1968 llegaron a Rosa varias propuestas para la compra de la isla. El 10 de julio de 1968 Nicola Pagliarani,Tarjeta. diputado del Partido Comunista Italiano, también al ministro del Interior Francesco Restivo le hace la siguiente consulta: :"Al Ministro del Interior. Para conocer los precedentes y la postura oficial vigente en el asunto del Ministerio en materia de la construcción denominada la Insulo de la Rozoj existente frente a la costa de Rimini, de la cual ha habido una amplia cobertura de la prensa nacional y extranjera. " :(Nicola Pagliarani, pregunta parlamentaria (4-00473) PAGLIARANI) El 11 de julio 1968 las autoridades italianas permitieron al guardián de la isla Piero Ciavatta y a su esposa desembarcar en Rimini. El 7 de agosto de 1968 Rosa fue interrogado por el Dr. Mariani de la jefatura de la policía de Bolonia y se emitió un día después el oficio n. 519601/1.20 del Ministerio de la Marina Mercante (Ministro pro tempore Giovanni Spagnolli, senador de Democracia Cristiana), dirigido a la Capitanía de Puerto de Rimini, con el que se notificaba a la SPIC, en la persona de su presidente Gabriella Chierici y de su director técnico Giorgio Rosa, para proceder a demoler la estructura construida en la costa de Rimini, advirtiendo que de otra manera se llevaría a cabo la demolición de oficio. El 27 de agosto de 1968 Rosa presentó un recurso ante los tribunales de dos páginas (n. 756/68), firmado por Chierici, en calidad de presidente de la SPIC, y por los abogados Elvio Fusaro y Enzo Bruzzi, ante la Capitanía de Puerto de Rímini, para su conocimiento, y el 28 de agosto de 1968 se consignó ante la Oficina de Apelaciones del Consejo de Estado en Roma con la petición de suspensión del decreto n. 2/1968 de 16 de agosto de 1968. La nota fue examinada por los profesores Letizia y Ceccherini. El 4 de septiembre de 1968 Umberto Lazzari, de Radio Monte Ceneri (Radio suiza de habla italiana), entrevistó al relator del Consejo de Estado, que aseguró un resultado favorable a Rosa. El 21 y 22 de septiembre de 1968 fueron nombrados los designados para ser los componentes en la 6ª sesión del Consejo de Estado, que había de juzgar.Presidente Vincenzo Uccellatore, relator Mario Gora, consejeros Carlo Anelli, Lorenzo Cuonzo, Alfano Quaranta y Mario Egidio Schinaia, secretario Pasquale Del Po. El 24 de septiembre de 1968 la Comisión Especial del Consejo de Estado emitió un dictamen favorable a una pregunta formulada por el Ministerio de la Marina Mercante acerca de las medidas que debían adoptarse para eliminar la isla. El 27 de septiembre de 1968 se trató en primera audiencia la apelación, una segunda reunión se celebró el 8 de octubre, y en ésta fue rechazado el recurso; el ponente Mario Gora y el consejero Lorenzo Cuonzo, se supo más tarde, votaron a favor del recurso. Mientras tanto, el 30 de septiembre de 1968, las autoridades gubernativas italianas estimaron (con un presupuesto) que la demolición de la isla costaría alrededor de 31 millones de liras.Más de 264.000,00 € del 2006, utilizando el coeficiente de la tabla anual de revaluación de la moneda del ISTAT. El 6 de octubre de 1968 el abogado Praga propuso a Rosa interesar a Nicola Catalano, ex juez en la Corte Europea de Justicia de 1958 a 1962, para recurrir ante el Consejo de Europa en Estrasburgo. El 15 de octubre de 1968 Rosa fue informado por el brigadier Biscardi de Bolonia y por Olivieri, jefe de la oficina de correos de Vía de Toschi n. 4 en Bolonia, que estaban depositados en esa oficina de correos, procedentes de Copenhague, revistas y documentos para la Isla de las Rosas. También el 15 de octubre de 1968 el alguacil judicial ayudante Nello Vanini notificó a la Capitanía de Puerto de Rimini, a título informativo, un posterior recurso presentado ante la corte (n. 951/68), de ocho páginas, firmado por Gabriela Chierici, el mismo Rosa y por Fulvio Funaro, enviado a la Oficina de Recursos del Consejo de Estado en Roma con la petición de suspensión del anterior decreto n. 2/1968 de 16 de agosto de 1968. El 1 de noviembre de 1968 se interesaron también Giovanni Bersani, diputado en el Parlamento Europeo de Democracia Cristiana, y Cleto Cucci del Foro de Rimini. El 18 de noviembre de 1968 Nicola Catalano, junto con Cleto Cucci, decidieron pedir una evaluación técnica preventiva sobre la isla. El 26 de noviembre de 1968 Nicola Catalano mantuvo una entrevista con Renato Zangheri, del Partido Comunista Italiano, que sería alcalde de Bolonia desde 1970 a 1983, el cual (según el "Memoriale" del Ing. Giorgio Rosa publicado en 2009 por Persiani Editore anexo al DVD documental Cines en la Isla) «sostiene que detrás de mí está una potencia extranjera», se rumoreó que incluso la Albania de Enver Hoxha, en esa época ya fuera del Pacto de Varsovia. El 29 de noviembre de 1968 llegó a Rimini un pontón de la Marina Militar Italiana, que desembarcó en tierra todo lo que era transportable desde la isla. En el pontón se prepararon también las cargas explosivas que se colocaron en la isla para la demolición. El mismo día, Nicola Catalano, en París, fue informado por teléfono de la precipitación de los acontecimientos por Praga. El 1 de diciembre de 1968 Rosa tuvo una entrevista con Luciano Gorini, concejal del ayuntamiento de Rimini de la Democracia Cristiana y ex Presidente de la Hacienda Autónoma de Soggiorno en Rimini de 1960 a 1965, que presentó una interpelación. Otros telegramas de apoyo a la isla fueron enviados, por un tal Sr. Rico, a Pietro Nenni, a Giacomo Brodolini y Giacomo Mancini del Partido Socialista Italiano, y a Luigi Preti y Mario Tanassi del Partido Socialdemócrata (PSDI). El 3 de diciembre de 1968 fue jurada la evaluación técnica preventiva del Ing. Giuseppe Lombi de Rimini, que solicitó cinco meses para la realización del encargo pericial. La Capitanía de Puerto de Rimini afirmó que no se podía dejar de realizar el acto administrativo de la demolición, fijando para el día 10 de diciembre de 1968 la visita a la isla, a continuación la visita se pospuso debido a la marejada. Berti también declaró en la causa de la Isla de las Rosas con el honorable Luigi Preti, pero no se comprometió. El 17 de diciembre de 1968 hubo una reunión entre el abogado Roma y Gozzi de la abogacía del Estado de Bolonia que mostró que «hay rumores de que el gobierno italiano hace una cuestión de principio» (del "Memoriale" de Giorgio Rosa). El 19 de diciembre de 1968 Rosa también se entrevistó con funcionarios de la Soberana Orden Militar de Malta, pero consideraron que la cuestión se había convertido «ahora demasiado comprometida». El 21 de diciembre de 1968 se celebró una audiencia ante el juez pretor de Rimini, que mantiene el decreto para la evaluación técnica preventiva, instando a las visitas periciales. El 23 de diciembre de 1968 se llevó a cabo la investigación in situ. Por la mañana en la isla para establecer el estado fueron el asesor técnico de oficio Giuseppe Lombi, los topógrafos Gaetano Vasconi de Rimini y Nobili (ambos dos en calidad de testigos), y el Ing. Buono de Rávena, mientras en la tarde en el puerto de Rimini dejó constancia de un inventario de los materiales incautados por la Marina Militar Italiana el 29 de noviembre. Faltaban un montón de equipos, incluido el nautofono. Los esperantistas del Grupo Esperantista de Rimini (GER) sugirieron la donación a ellos de la isla. El 28 de diciembre de 1968 en la mañana vuelven a visitar la isla a la que asistieron Giuseppe Lombi y Rosa, por la tarde se fue a Villa Verrucchio por el Sr. Dosi, para una reunión con el honorable Luigi Preti, quien reiteró su desinterés. El 22 de enero de 1969 el Pontón de la Marina Militar Italiana zarpó para la Isla de las Rosas, para la colocación de explosivos para su destrucción. Rosa publicó una durísima entrevista con Amedeo Montemaggi de Rimini de "Il Resto del Carlino", pero cortó la frase: «me avergüenzo de ser italiano». El 11 de febrero de 1969 buzos de la Marina Militar Italiana (del GOS -Grupo Operativo Subacuático perteneciente a COM.SUB.IN.- Comando de Incursiones Subacuáticas "Teseo Tesei"), demolió la obra de mampostería (hormigón y ladrillo), madera y accesorios entre los postes de acero de la estructura de la Isla de las Rosas, la minaron con 75 kg de explosivo por poste (675 kg en total) para hacerla implosionar y recuperar los restos (porque eran peligrosos para la pesca). A pesar de las cargas que detonaron, la isla resistió la primera explosión, como los pilares fueron construidos telescópicamente con la explosión se creaba solamente una cavidad. Después de 2 días, el 13 de febrero de 1969 se aplicaron a cada poste 120 kg de explosivo (1.080 kg en total), pero la nueva explosión sólo deforma la estructura de la isla, sin hacerla caer. Por último, el miércoles 26 de febrero de 1969 una tormenta hizo zambullirse la Isla de las Rosas. El acto final fue notificado en el Boletín del Navegante de la Emilia-Romaña. En Rímini se colgaron carteles de duelo, en los que se decía: :"En el momento de la destrucción de la Isla de las Rosas, los comerciantes de la costa del Adriático, se asocian con la ira del mar, los propietarios de hotel y todos los trabajadores a lo largo de la costa del Adriático condenando el acto de aquellos que incapaces de soluciones viables a los problemas de fondo, han tratado de distraer la atención del pueblo italiano con la destrucción de una sólida útil y adivinada operación turística. Los habitantes de la costa del Adriático." Tras el hundimiento El hundimiento y el sucesivo desmantelamiento duraron unos cuarenta días, finalizando cerca de mediados de abril de 1969. El 6 de junio de 1969 Giorgio Zagari, de la Abogacía General del Estado, escribe su memoria para el Consejo de Estado que que debía decidir definitivamente. El 17 de junio de 1969 la sexta sesión del Consejo de Estado se reunió en audiencia.Constituida así: presidente Vincenzo Uccellatore, relator Alfano Quaranta, consejeros Lorenzo Cuonzo, Angelo De Marco, Gaia, Mastropasqua. Las reclamaciones de soberanía, independencia y derecho internacional adquiridos por los propietarios de la plataforma, eran infundados, en cuanto los ciudadanos italianos también fuera de Italia deben someterse a las leyes estatales (esto en extrema síntesis se evidencia en el ensayo de la ''Rivista di Diritto Internazionale de 1968). En julio de 2009 han sido recuperados del fondo marino en la costa de Rimini algunos restos de la estructura metálica y de los muros.L'Isola delle Rose rivive sullo schermo e riemerge nelle acque di Rimini. Bologna la Repubblica.it.Riemerge l'isola dell'Utopia - Corriere della Sera. Notas Enlaces externos *Búsqueda de la isla en el corriere.it. *Búsqueda de la isla en Telesanterno. *Historia de la isla en Newsrimini. *Isla de las Rosas. Bibliografía *''L'Isola delle Rose'', de Giorgio Rosa (documental y libro anexo), Persiani Editore, Serie Documental Cines, Bolonia, Julio 2009, ISBN 978-88-96013-06-9. *''TV Sorrisi e Canzoni'', 06/11/1966. *Pietro Zullino, Epoca, 03-04/03/1967. *''Novella 2000'', 07/03/1967. *''"Nuovo Stato" al largo di Rimini su un'isola artificiale. Assediato dalle motovedette della Finanza'', Il Messaggero, 26/06/1968 (pág. 7). *''Cento milioni per un'isola inutile'', Panorama, 11/07/1968 (pág. 32-34). *Pasquale Paone, Il caso dell'Isola delle Rose, Rivista di Diritto Internazionale, Giuffrè, 1968 (pág. 505-521). *Erwin S. Strauss, How to start your own country, Breakout Productions, 1984, ISBN 1-893626-15-6. *L. Bernhrad, Rose Island. A short-lived nation on the high seas, The Cinderella Philatelist, 2006. *Fabio Vaccarezza, Il Libero Stato dell'Isola delle Rose, Il Collezionista, diciembre 2006 (pág. 40-41). Fuentes *''Primera versión del artículo procedente de Wikipedia en italiano, publicada bajo la licencia Creative Commons Reconocimiento Compartir Igual.'' Categoría:Isla de las Rosas